The Storm
by AdenHolmes
Summary: Something about his tone felt strange to her, almost flirty, but she shrugged it off due to the pain and the simple fact that she was extremely drowsy.   "Stay with me till I go to sleep?" she murmured snuggling up to his side.  "Yea," he replied.R&R
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: so I want to start by saying I know some people hate 3****rd**** person point of view and usually I'm one of those people but, for this story I kind of need it. Especially in memories, dreams and the like. Anyway this is my first full length Draco Malfoy story and I really hope you all like it and continue reading. ^^ I would love some reviews and will make my best effort to respond to all.**

**P.S. if you have an idea for what I should call this story leave it in a review as well because at the point I have no idea Dx**

* * *

><p>Alastriona Malfoy sat on the train to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in a compartment on her own waiting patiently for her brother to finish his prefect duties. It was their sixth year and she was completely aware of the task the Dark Lord had assigned him and she was worried; to her it was strange thought, to worry for her brother, to genuinely worry anyway. The twins, though at the core were very similar, refused to get along.<p>

While Draco bended easily to the will of their parents, by extension the will of the Dark Lord, his dark haired twin went out of her way to displease them. Though her latest defiance had perhaps crossed the line when she had refused to aid Draco in his task with the vanishing cabinet and take the oath as a Death Eater. Surprisingly enough he had been there for her when she had stumbled up to her room after the hours of seemingly endless punishment from her parents.

* * *

><p><em>Alastriona flopped herself heavily down onto her bed after having forced herself up the many flights of stairs in the Malfoy Manor and enduring what had felt like days of the crusiartus curse. "Drink this," came a sudden voice causing her to jump and a sharp spasm of pain to rocket through her body. "And don't move so suddenly."<em>

_She slowly ran her hand through her hair as she pushed herself into a half sitting half laying position, turning herself to face her brother. His hand was out stretched towards her holding a glass of what she assumed must be some sort of pain reliever. "Not trying to poison me now are we brother?" she asked in a half-hearted joking tone._

"_Of course not," he replied a small smirk forming on his lips. "I could never do that, I mean you're my twin."_

"_Yeah, and I'm his daughter but did you see that stopping him any?" she asked rhetorically downing the potion and flopping back onto the bed. _

_There was a weight on the bed next to her all of a sudden, which she easily deduced to be Draco, and then the slow sensation of someone running their fingers through her hair. She groaned softly in happiness and turned her head so she was looking up at him. A small coy and slightly shy smile played at her brother's lips as he continued to run his fingers through her hair and stare down into his sister's vibrant green eyes. "That feels really good you know," she murmured softly closing her eyes._

"_Does it?" he laughed a little moving his hand down to massage her neck some as well._

_Something about his tone felt strange to her, almost flirty, but she shrugged it off due to the pain and the simple fact that she was extremely drowsy. _

"_Stay with me till I go to sleep?" she murmured snuggling up to his side._

"_Yea," he replied. _

_Draco knew the next day they would most likely be back to bickering as usual but in that moment he truly enjoyed the feeling of having his sister's curvy body in his arms. Something in his mind told him it was wrong that he had just been flirting with his twin sister and he ought to be disgusted but somehow he could not bring himself to feel any such thing._

* * *

><p>The sound of the compartment door jolted her from her musings causing her eyes to immediately fall on Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger, and Ronald Weasley; the Golden Trio. Her green eyes boredly surveyed the two boys before slowly taking in Hermionie's whole five foot six frame and her fully developed curves. "Potter, Weasley,…Mudblood," she said simply arching an eyebrow at them.<p>

A fowl look crossed the Weasley boy's face at the word Alastriona had used to refer to Hermionie but, before he was able to form a retort she cut him off. "Is there something you three need or are you simply here to irritate me because your presence is already boring me immensely," she replied her eyes still surveying Hermionie's body.

Hermionie shifted somewhat uncomfortably under Alastriona's strong gaze. "The other compartments are full," she finally said her voice almost polite when speaking to the slightly snobbish pureblood girl, despite her obvious rudeness towards Hermionie herself.

"Hm, well that sucks. I don't have any room for Potty, a muggle or, a blood traitor. Have a nice day kids," she said staring at the three waiting for them to leave.

"Come on Hermionie, I told you we should've just gone to the next compartment," Harry muttered as her and Ron turned and left.

Hermionie lingered for a moment in the doorway staring at Alastriona, her dark chocolate eyes locked with the other girl's serpent green ones. "Have a nice day Granger," Alastriona said with a smirk and wink before turning away and reaching down into her bag to grab a book to read while she continued her wait for Draco.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have a nice day Granger."<em> Both the words and the devious smirk that had crossed her lips as she spoke it made a shiver run down Hermionie's spine. The moment Alastriona Malfoy had broken eye contact with her she had shot out into the hall, it was as if she had been released from a spell, the moment those dark green eyes had shifted away from her. It was unclear to her what ruffled her feathers most the strange way Alastriona had affected her or the fact she had such power over her and was still such a cold bitch to her. Then again she was Draco Malfoy's sister and from the most positively snobby pureblood family known to wizard kind, so it was only right –in some way- that she acted as if she were better then everyone. There was no doubt she had been told so practically since birth.

"You alright there Hermionie?" Ron asked as the three of them finally found a compartment with Neville Longbottom and several other Gryffindors.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright," she said smiling back at him though even she felt it was a little fake.

"Don't you worry about a thing she says. You know the Malfoys are full of goblin piss," Ron said firmly placing a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort her.

Hermionie nodded. Her passive response seemed to satisfy him enough as he turned to the other boys in the compartment and began speaking with them about quidditch and this year's compotation among the other houses. Even as Hermionie listened deafly to their mindless chatter about sports she found her mind wandering back to the snobby pureblood a few compartments down. She found herself wondering perhaps what book it had been that she had seen Alastriona getting out of her bag. Or why was such a supposedly popular girl doing sitting in a compartment on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: yay chapter two! ^^ I was very sad to see the lack of reviews on the 1st chapter D: and hope that there will be some this chapter! Even if they're just construcitve criticism and you don't partiucarly like the story. I'd love to hear from you all. The reader's opinions matter ot me!**

**BTW THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

* * *

><p>Muggle fiction books were something Alastriona found deep pleasure in reading though she would never share such a habit with any other pureblood or really any other person she knew, not even her brother. After the Golden Trio had left her to her book she had found herself having a difficult time concentrating on the finely printed words on the page and her mind wandering to a certain brunette Mudblood. She sighed slightly running a hand through her hair and letting her head fall back against the window, liking girls was something Alastriona was perfectly aware of but, having an attraction to an irritating Mudblood know it all was not something she found herself ok with. Not in the slightest. <em>Ugh not only is she a Mudblood she's a potty lover<em>. She could have smacked herself right then and there. "I'll just have to ignore it," she murmured to herself frustratedly closing her eyes and letting herself slide into a day dream.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy's body was surging with stress as he walked down the corridor towards the compartment he had left his sister in. He very much hoped she hadn't allowed anyone to join her because he simply needed some quiet and that was one thing he knew he could always have around her. As he walked his mind wandered back to the night she had stumbled into her room after enduring hours of torture. He had simply sat in his room trying to drown out the sound of her blood curdling screams with music, it didn't work.<p>

The fact that his parents had been so easily able to forget that fact she was their daughter disgusted him and the torture they had put not only him through but, her as well made him hate them. In truth he wanted Potter and his band of freaks to kill the Dark Lord, though he would never speak such words allowed. Once the war was over things would be simpler. Once the war was over he'd be able to tell her how he felt, not that he expected the war to change her feelings towards him, but should she says so after the war she'd never have to see him again. Although that was just the worst case scenario and he deeply hoped that was not what would happen.

* * *

><p><em>Alastriona sat boredly in the great hall next to her brother and his group of cronies slowly eating her soup and staring off into space. As her eyes glanced over the Gryffindor table she found her eyes locked with those of Hermionie Granger who winked at her. Instantly Alastriona furrowed her brow at Hermionie in confusion and frowning slightly, Hermionie's only response was a wicked smile and nodding her head towards the door before swiftly standing to her feet and walked out of the great hall. For a moment she hesitated confused at Hermionie's actions. The Mudblood had hardly spoken to her properly the whole time they had been at Hogwarts, what could have possessed her to suddenly want to confront her then?<em>

"_I need to use the loo," she finally said to her brother and leaving the Great Hall after Hermionie._

_Once out in the entrance hall she looked around for where the brunette Mudblood had gone off to but coming up with nothing, so it would seem. "Granger?" Alastriona murmured softly looking around._

_Suddenly something grabbed her by the collar of her robes and yanked her around a corner slamming her back against the wall, Alastriona looked up to see Hermionie Granger's five foot six frame hovering over her much smaller five foot two. "Malfoy," she whispered into Alastriona's ear before licking the shell of her ear and sending a wave of pleasure through Alastriona's body._

_Under any normal circumstance her eyes would have been popping out of her head in confusion at Granger's actions but something stopped her from freaking out and forced her to just go with it. A soft and slightly shaky moan passed through Alastriona's lips as she let her hands grasp Granger's waist and pull her body flush against her own. "Yeah? You want me hmmm Malfoy?" Granger whispered into her ear again before leaning down and ripping back Alastriona's shirt collar and tie to kiss her collar bone._

_She moaned loudly in response and pressed her hips even harder against Hermionie's in a sudden desperate urge for friction between their bodies. It was as if her many fantasies of fucking Hermionie's brains out were about to come true and the simple thought of Hermionie seeking her out for such things made her quiver with anticipation. "Well answer me," Hermionie hissed suddenly thrusting back against Alastriona and flattening her against the wall in the process, as well as soliciting a low growl like moan from the pureblooded witch. _

_As Alastriona struggled to catch her breath Hermionie continued to undo the buttons on her shirt, before growing bored with them and ripping the fabric apart, and kissing or sucking every inch of Alastriona's newly exposed skin. "Answer me Malfoy," Hermionie demanded again pulling Alastriona's bra off and slowly licking her newly exposed and obviously hard nipple._

"_Oh my god yes," Alastriona groaned loudly bucking her hips against Hermionie._

_Hermionie looked up and smirked at Alastriona, the most Slytherin smirk she had ever seen out of the little Mudblood Gryffindor, and continued to swirl her tongue around Alastriona's nipple while she began massaging her other breast with her hand. Alastriona grabbed Hermionie by the back of her neck pulling her away from her breast and kissing her fiercely letting out a loud moan into the kiss and grinding her hips passionately against Hermionie's. Hermionie let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan at Alastriona's sudden assertiveness. "Oh you're such a dirty Mudblood," Alastriona hissed licking Hermionie's neck and biting her ear. _

"_Take me," Hermionie gasped breathlessly grinding hard against Alastriona pressing her heat hard against the other girl's moaning for release._

_Alastriona wasted no time in pulling away from Hermionie just enough to rip off her shirt and bra in one swift movement before yanking down her skirt. She put Hermionie on her back on the cold stone floor and began licking from her knee right up to the edge of her panties and, continuing along the hem line. "You need me don't you Hermionie?" She hissed._

_Hermionie whimpered desperately in reply._

"_You __**crave**__ me don't you Mudblood?" she whispered biting Hermionie's inner thigh as she massaged the other._

"_Oh Malfoy," Hermionie groaned her fingers knotting themselves into Alastriona's dark chocolate brown hair._

"_You're just a Mudblood slut aren't you Granger," Alastriona hissed licking the length of Hermionie's slit through her panties._

"_Please," Hermionie whimpered pulling harder on Alastriona's hair._

"_Please what?" Alastriona asked slowly moving her hands to start pulling the offensive piece of clothing off of the other girl's body._

"_Please fuck me!" she gasped._

_A full Malfoy smirk plastered itself onto Alastriona's face as she all but ripped Hermionie's panties off her and tossed them down the hall. Wasting not even a second she started to rub Hermionie's clit hard with the pad of her thumb listening as Hermionie's moans encouraged her to continue further. After a few minutes she moved her lips to Hermionie's opening gently kissing before thrusting her tongue inside the Gryffindor girl causing her to moan loudly and buck her hips into Alastriona. "OH! Malfoy!" Hermionie gasped gripping at her shoulder as if pulling her towards her._

_For a moment Alastriona pulled out and looked up at Hermionie's face. She was blushing. Alastriona arched an eyebrow at her in confusion. "What?" she asked._

"_Er…c-can I?" Hermionie whispered._

_A full blown smirk blossomed out over Alastriona's face at Hermionie's words. "Of course you can Mudblood," she smirked sitting back on her knees for a moment and pulling her underwear off. _

_Alastriona then parted her folds for a moment and ran her fingers up and down feeling how wet she was even tho she had yet to be touched. A soft grizzly moan left her lips as she looked over at Hermionie and then down at her dripping womanhood. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Mudblood?" Alastriona taunted smirking at the dazed lustful look Hermionie gave her as she watched Alastriona pleasuring herself._

"_I want to," she said shakily._

"_Alright then Mudblood let's see what you can do," she smirked back at Hermionie as she positioned herself in such a way that Hermionie had access to her as well as her having access to Hermionie._

_She waited a moment for Hermionie to begin prodding her with her tongue, sighing at the sensation a smirk gracing her lips as she lowered her head and began to slowly lick Hermionie's clit again. "Alastriona," Hermionie whispered._

_She moaned back in response urging Hermionie forward as she herself inserted two fingers into Hermionie. "Ali," Hermionie gasped. "ALI!"_

_Suddenly everything began to fade away melting into nothing as the voice changed but was still persistent in calling her name._

* * *

><p>"ALI! WAKE UP!" It was Draco.<p>

"Ugh, seriously! Can't you see I was sleeping!" She grumbled angrily looking up at her brother's misty grey eyes. There was a strange twinge with in her gut as she looked into his eyes, something that immediately quelled her anger with him for waking her.

"Yea, but you know what mum used to say, if you sleep during the day you'll never sleep at night," he teased her lightly. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

* * *

><p>Draco had walked into the compartment and saw his sister slouched against the window clearly asleep."Alastriona?" he asked walking over and shakign her slightly.<p>

She was moaning in a low feral way almost as if she were having a very intense sex dream, absently he wondered if she was. If she were dreaming of sex who would it be with? A deep annoyance turned in his gut as he pondered if it would be anyone from shcool and if so who? There were very few pureblood males who were anywhere in her league and it seemed that she knew this all to well, so who was it? "Ali?" he asked again shaking her a little more this time.

She responded with a particularly loud and erotic moan that sent blood flowing straight to his crotch and a painful bulge to begin to form in his trousers. "ALI WAKE UP!" he shouted.

Her eyes shot open in responce as she sat straight up tossing him off of her. "Ugh, seriously? Can't you see I was sleeping?" she snapped at him frowning deeply down at her brother who hastily threw his robe over his lower half to cover the erection that had been forming.

Draco laughed nervously. "Yea, but you know what mum used to say, if you slep during the day you'll never sleep at night," he teased lightly. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"None of your business Draco," Alastriona said defensivly her cheeks tinged slightly scarlet at the thought of her dream.

"Dreaming about a guy?" Draco smirked with a wink.

Alastriona laughed for a moment smirking at her brother, in a way that even to her almost felt flirty. "Wouldn't you like to know." She grabbed her robes out of her bag and rushed off to the bathroom to change.

It was the second time with in a few mere weeks that such a strange occurance had happened between the twins and Alastriona was beginning to grow weary of her brother and worry almost for what he made her feel was some what wrong. Flirting with her brother? Definatly not right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So yay chapter 3 in here ^^ i know i had a few of you very excited to read more which makes me smile and im happy to ablidge :D**

**Thank you for the reviews and im looking forward to reading more of your thoughts ^^**

* * *

><p>The first few weeks at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry passed uneventfully and Alastriona was starting to feel confident in the fact that the weird "flirty" moments between herself and her brother were over. Then again whenever you think you've swept something under the rug is when it comes back to bite you; isn't it?<p>

The Slytherin common room was empty aside from the Malfoy twins who sat boredly in front of the fire staring blankly at one another. Draco had been getting progressively worse in the weeks they had been back at school and to put it plainly Alastriona was worried. Still the feeling of worrying for her snobby and sometimes annoying brother felt weird to her yet as she sat there, staring at his tired and stressed eyes, she could not deny she was worried. His eyes were blood shot, he was even more ghostly pale than was usual, and the bags that had taken up residence under his eyes told her he had not had a proper night's sleep since they had arrived. "Draco am I to have to act as your mum and make sure you get some sleep?" she asked carefully her eyebrow arched delicately as she handed him a scroll of parchment. "If I'm going to do your homework for you I'd at least like to know you're sleeping."

"I don't have time for sleep…you know that Ali…the sooner I finish the sooner we can go back to normal," he replied running both hands down his face in an attempt to soothe the strained muscles.

"This isn't healthy…," she murmured with almost a sad tone in her voice. It was not usual that the two let their guards down so much especially when anyone could walk in at any moment, though the chances were slim seeing as everyone was already down at dinner.

Draco sighed standing from his arm chair and striding over to his sister where he kneeled on the ground in front of her. "I'll sleep tomorrow night. I promise," he said putting his hand gingerly on her cheek and stroking her creamy colored ivory skin. His stormy grey eyes pierced her's causing her to suddenly become enable to respond so she settled for a dull nod and a frown.

"Come down to dinner with me?" he asked standing up and offering his hand to her.

For a moment Alastriona's stomach tightened in nervousness would taking her brother's hand lead to another of the strange moments, the moments that felt dangerously like flirting? After the moment's hesitation she swallowed the worry and took his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet and then for him to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hermionie sat with Harry, Ron and Ginny in the Great Hall eating dinner as usual. It was a few weeks into term and Hermionie was already sure that something was going on, especially with the Malfoys; they had both suddenly become more bearable. Though the two did not go out of their way to torment their fellow students so much anymore it still seemed that one would want to stay out of their paths and everyone did. Everyone in a while during advanced potions with Professor Slughorn Hermionie would glance across the room at the Malfoy twins, to see their progress on the potion, and every time she would receive a wink and a smirk. Every time she would do it Hermionie would feel a strange shiver run down her spine, the feeling was completely unfamiliar, and because of it she now rarely looked over at Alastriona during potions or during any other class.<p>

"Hey Hermionie are you going to go with me to the Hogsmead trip?" Ginny asked happily smiling brightly at Hermionie.

"Yea sure we can defiantly go together," Hermionie said hesitantly.

Hermionie sat in silence for a moment wondering what it would be like to go to Hogsmead with Alastriona Malfoy instead of Ginny Weasley. She wasn't quite sure where the notion of going with the female Malfoy twin had come from but now that she thought of it, it couldn't be too bad could it? Her conscious mind easily stomped down the strange and uncharacteristic thought.

"What are the Malfoy's doing so late to dinner?" she heard Ron comment to Harry snapping Hermionie out of her thoughts instantly.

She quickly turned her head to see both Draco and Alastriona Malfoy strolling into the Great Hall hand in hand. It was the first time she had seen the two together at dinner since the start of term feast. Some how it seemed Draco was never at meals and that Alastriona would always be leaving the Great Hall with a small bundle of food in her napkin. Absently Hermionie wondered why Draco hadn't been at many meals. It couldn't be because of homework seeing as they had not had very much and they had done their O.W.L.s last year, so what was causing his absence.

It seemed just too easy for Hermionie to have been able to glance in the direction of the Slytherin table, more directly the Malfoys, and not have someone staring back at her; the second she had decided to glance their direction seemed to have been the exact moment Alastriona looked up from her dinner plate. In the moment that their eyes met a broad smirk spread across Alastriona's face followed by, just as Hermionie expected, a wink that was anything but plan atonic.

* * *

><p>Draco sat at the Slytherin table staring blankly ahead of him at his untouched plate of food, the plate of food Alastriona had gotten for him. "You know if you don't eat I will take you to the hospital wing," she hissed in his ear her lips lightly brushing the shell of his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine in an automatic response.<p>

The blonde haired Malfoy twin said nothing as he squeezed his sister's leg under the table and then slowly began to move his mashed potatoes around his plate absently before taking a bit. Alastriona's fingers gripped Draco's under the table, away from prying eyes, as she squeezed his hand back trying to show him some sign of comfort. She wanted him to know that she was indeed there for him no matter what, regardless of how foolish she deemed his choices to be.

Both twins sat through the meal in relative silence, listening deafly to the mindless chatter and gossip of their surrounding fellow students, as Alastriona held loosely to Draco's hand beneath the table. As the other students began clearing out of the Great Hall and heading off to their respective common rooms Alastriona cast Draco a sad side long glance. "I'll see you in the morning brother?" she said though it came out as more of a question then it did as a statement.

When he failed to replied she sighed ran a hand through her long dark hair, pushing some of her fringe out of her face, bent down kissed his cheek and began to walk away slowly. What a predicament he had gotten himself into she thought. "Ali!" he called suddenly causing her to pause just as she reached the door and turn back to face him as he came running over to her.

"Come with me tonight?" he asked the stress in his voice and his eyes evident as well as the desperate undertone that even she found very unlike a Malfoy.

She said nothing for a moment as she stared at him before nodding. "I will," she said taking his hand and leading the way out of the Great Hall up to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the Malfoy twins three Gryffindors had their eyes glued to the exchange between them as they headed out the door. "What'd you think they're up to?" Ron asked softly.<p>

"Do they always have to be up to something? What if they were just in a fight or something?" Hermionie tried to reason with her two overly suspicious male friends.

"I've only ever seen those two fighting once and the whole school knew it with in seconds. I don't think that was a disagreement Hermionie," Harry commented.

"Still think Malfoy's a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"Defiantly," said Harry though pausing for a moment glancing at the door.

"I don't think Alastriona is," said Hermionie abruptly causing both Harry and Ron to stare at her for a moment.

"Are you absolutely mad Hermionie? Do you see the two of em'? Right pair of conniving evil snakes they are," Ron said exasperatedly as though he were about to reach out and shake Hermionie.

"She just…doesn't seem like she'd do it," Hermionie persisted weakly. "Besides we have no proof on either of them!"

"Seriously? Do you not remember what we saw at Borish and Burks before term?" said Ron.

"And she wasn't even there," retorted Hermionie.

"Guilty by association," snapped Ron. "BESIDES! Since when are you defending a Malfoy?"

"We can always follow them you know," said Harry in an effort to break up their bickering.

At Harry's comment both of them stopped arguing.

* * *

><p>Draco and Alastriona strode leisurely down the seventh floor hall way towards the room of requirement simply enjoying the momentary silence, apart from the sound of their footsteps, when they heard someone behind them. "Who's there?" Draco asked stopping dead and looking around.<p>

When they heard no reply Alastriona took that as her chance to attempt to convince Draco to stop working on the vanishing cabinet all together.

"Draco, why don't we just go back to the common room?" Alastriona whispered in an attempt to reason with him.

"I told you before Ali, I have to do this, for us for our family," he murmured turning to her a caring expression washing over his usually stern face.

"I don't want to be a part of this," she murmured. "I want nothing to do with this war. I just wanted to be neutral."

"I'm sorry that you were cursed as my sister then," he murmured sadly wrapping his arms around her tightly and speaking into her hair to hide his own fearful expression.

"Draco…," she sighed slowly wrapping her arms around him as well.

After a moment she pulled back from him looking him in the eye. "Be strong? Be strong for me brother," she said her hand coming to rest softly on his cheek. "You are the man our father could never be, nor could the Dark Lord. You see beyond what we were taught and still feel the emotion of a true human being. Please don't let this war take that from you."

"I promise Ali," he whispered leaning forward his lips hovering lightly just before her's centimeters away. They were so close he could almost feel the kiss that was about to happen. But then there was a sound.

The distinct sound of footsteps. "Someone's in this corridor," Alastriona whispered taking a step back as she caught her breath her head spinning slightly from the moment.

Anger surged through Draco's body for a moment. "Who's there damn it? If I find you you'll be in detention for a month for being out after hours," he snarled angrily glaring down the hall in the direction from which the noise had come.

They stood there completely silent for a moment listening for something anything that could indicate where the person or people had gone but there was nothing. "Come on," Draco said grudgingly not even bothering to take hold of Alastriona's hand as he lead the way into the room of requirement.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: hello again lovely readers :D it's been a few days since my last update i know! I'm really sorry about that D: I got caught up in writing a bit of a story I may continue about Sirius (bc i secretly love sirius). Anyway here's chapter four! I hope you all like it and lots of reviews!**

* * *

><p>When Draco opened the Room of Requirement she had some how expected something far more grand then the sight that met her eyes upon entering the room. It was cluttered full of everything and anything you could imagine, there were all sorts of things, dirty socks, magical items of all shapes and sizes, even some muggle toys and other things she couldn't even begin to name. As she continued to look about simply bewildered by the state of the place Draco discreetly took her hand again, winding his fingers together with his, and lead her towards the large black wooden box that stood in the center of a clearing. It was like when someone flattens all the grass in a meadow and makes a crop circle, except it was all the rubbish that had been parted for the space in which the Vanishing Cabinet sat in the very center. "That's how they intend to get into the castle undetected," she commented off handedly, trying desperately to tell herself that she would handle the whole situation as coolly and calmly as she had mentally told herself she would the whole way up there.<p>

"Erm, yea pretty much…at the end of term or whenever I fix it I suppose," Draco trailed off fearfully staring up at the cabinet as if it were going to eat him or something of the sort.

"Alright," she murmured pacing back and forth a few times thinking of what they ought to do next.

Finally she stopped turning to him as she ran a hand through her hair a small sad smile creeping across her face. "Well then, what have you tried already?" she asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" he replied bewildered by her question and fully incapable of understanding why she would even bother asking when she had sworn she would never help either side.

"What spells have you tried to use to fix it? Other than the obvious ones I mean," she said.

"I haven't come up with much," he murmured still confused as he turned around to grab a notebook he had stashed. "But these are my notes."

"Brilliant let's get to work," she said. "But, I swear. I swear on my bloody life if you let him hear about me helping you I'll kill you before he can even lay a damn finger on you. Got it?"

"Got it," he replied a small smile spreading across his lips.

It was the happiest she had seen him in weeks and for that alone she was happy.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord sat idly in the large throne like chair in front of the fire staring into the embers as he peered into young Draco Malfoy's mind for the first time. His only intent on going into Draco's mind had to check that he had been working diligently on his task for fixing the vanishing cabinet and attempting to kill Dumbledore. He instantly saw Draco's obsession if not undying love for his twin sister, the very same bratty little girl who had refused to join his Death Eaters. He saw Alastriona chastising Draco for not sleeping since he had arrived at school and for not eating properly. <em>"I swear I'll take you to the hospital wing."<em> Then he saw them in the corridor on the seventh floor Draco's face so close to her's, him about to kiss her and then the noise that had ruined it. And then very much to his surprise he saw Alastriona helping Draco in his endeavor with fixing the vanishing cabinet. _"But! I swear. I swear on my bloody life if you let him hear about me helping you I'll kill you before he can even lay a damn finger on you. Got it?"_ A small smirk began to spread across his snake like features much to the fear of Narcissa Malfoy . "I-Is anything wrong my Lord?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"No, nothing is wrong dear Narcissa…everything is going very very well," he commented his smirk only widening. "I am sure your daughter will be joining our ranks within a matter of months."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Alastriona forced herself to during her free period, instead of going to take a nap on her nice comfy, warm, and inviting bed, to go to the library to work on an essay for Advanced Potions. As she walked into the library she found the room to be warmer than usual which was strange because usually the temperature in the library was "freeze your tits off cold" as she had remembered hearing one of the Weasley twins comment once. It was a pretty accurate description, most of the time, but as she headed over to the desks she found it was blissfully warm not too hot and not too cold. Even as she was pulling her school things out of her bag she had a strong urge to simply go back to her dorm. To sleep away the intense fatigue she had earned from staying up all night in the Room of Requirement with Draco.<p>

Although it was extremely tempting Alastriona found herself opening her potions book and flipping absently through the pages in a less than interested attempt to try and find the potion they were currently studying. After having flipped through roughly fifty pages Alastriona decided to lay her had down on the book for just a moment.

* * *

><p><em>The bed she laid in was soft, softer than anything she had ever felt in her life, like a cloud. And it was warm. Not uncomfortably warm to the point where one would instead call it hot but, pleasantly warm and comfortable. It was as if a raging snow storm had just finished around her and the heat around her were warming her body from the inside out, warming her soul. And there was a feeling she didn't generally feel very often, she doubted Draco did either, living with the family that she did. She felt very happy and contented with her life. <em>

_She soon began to realize that the source of the heat was not from the soft down blanket with which she was covered but from a body. A body which seemed to be pressed up against her bare back, from the feel of it, it was a man there was simply no way a woman's arms could be that muscular. As she began to wonder who the man was she heard his breathing change as he started to stir from his sleep. Quickly she closed her eyes as he started to move and stretch slightly. "Ali wake up," he said sweetly._

_In the instant she heard his voice her heart stopped. It was Draco. Why in Merlin's name was she in bed with Draco? And to make matters worse why in fuck's sake were they both naked?_

_Unsure what to do other than continue to mentally panic Alastriona pretended she was still fast asleep. Although she soon found she could not have made a worse decision on her course of action in avoiding the present situation. Suddenly she felt the sensation of a tongue running along the shell of her ear to which she had to bite back a moan of pleasure. "I know you're a wake," he purred enticingly in her ear sending an unnatural shiver down her spine._

_Her brother shouldn't be able to make her feel such things. "Open your eyes darling and greet the day," he whispered leaning down and begging to leave a line of kisses down her neck and over her collar bone._

_The feeling of his lips pressed ever to lightly to her skin set her body on fire in a strange unfamiliar way that a man never had before and all of a sudden she ached for him. Her body ached for his touch begging that it would only continue just a while longer then she would be satisfied but, she knew there would be no satisfaction because the craving would only return._

"_Open your eyes," he hissed again licking from the base of her neck and up to her earlobe which he bit generally._

_Slowly she opened her eyes seeing the blurry shape of her arm that was outstretched in front of her but as everything came into focus she almost stopped breathing. There on the underside of her left forearm sat the dark mark. Her breath started coming in short gasps as she scrambled to get away from Draco who sat there staring at her looking hurt. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_She only glanced down at the black blob of darkness on her arm as tears started to slowly spill out of her eyes. "I-I why did you do this to me Draco," she whispered fearfully backing away further as he began to rise from the bed._

"_I love you, Alastriona," he said reaching out and touching her cheek lightly. "Come back to bed please."_

* * *

><p>"Alastriona," came a soft voice in her ear. A voice that was not Draco's, in fact the voice was not even male. "Free period is almost over Malfoy."<p>

At the sound of the words Alastriona shot up her eyes wide as she attempted to blink the sleep away, she was extremely glad it had only been a dream. "Bad dream?" asked the voice again causing her to turn to face the person who had spoken.

Her thin dark eyebrow slowly began to arch in confusion. "Well yes, not that it's any of your business now is it Granger," she snapped a frown gracing her lips.

"I was just being polite… and you looked quite distraught even in your sleep," Hermionie commented staring at the dark haired Malfoy twin for a moment unsure what else to say or if she wanted to continue talking to her at all.

"Well I'm quite fine thank you, so bugger off Granger," she said scowling at Hermionie in annoyance. "I need no sympathy from a mudblood."

Hermionie said nothing as she watched Alastriona gather her things. In truth she had been discreetly watching the pureblood witch sleep rather than work on the essays she had intended to use her free period to finish. The more Hermionie looked at her the more she noticed how graceful and beautiful Alastriona Malfoy was even when sleeping there was an air of confidence and arrogance about her. Perhaps it was simply because that was how she saw Alastriona though, as a confident and simply arrogant pureblood that had no gender preference. It was very well known throughout the school that the female Malfoy twin would screw anything gorgeous enough and had only had one actual relationship in all her years at Hogwarts.

The boy's name was Gareth Prewette of Ravenclaw a pureblood, he was gorgeous and smart, of course. They had dated in fourth year after he had asked her to be his date to the Yule Ball. The relationship didn't last long seeing as Draco obviously wasn't very fond of Prewette and Alastriona and Draco were always very close. Once passing Gareth in the hall Hermionie had overheard him talking to a friend though about Alastriona during fifth year. _"She's absolutely gorgeous of course and downright amazing in the sack but…there's something odd about her brother you know? Draco? It's like he would kill any bloke, or bird for that matter, who dared touch his sister…its weird. Almost like he's _in love _with her not just that he loves her because she's his sister. Proper weird, dunno though, could've just been imagining things."_

Hermionie pondered Gareth's words as she continued to watch Alastriona lazily picking up her books and quills. "Are you going to continue staring at me or do you have better things to do Granger?" she snapped frowning at Hermionie.

"OH! I'm sorry! I-I just got lost in thought I suppose," Hermionie muttered her eyes sliding over Alastriona's curvy body for a moment. There was no doubting that she was beautiful that was for sure.

"Yes I see well…," Alastriona paused her eyes glazing over Hermionie's lip and then down to her breasts longingly. "What class have you got next Granger?"

"Erm Ancient Runes," Hermionie replied.

"Great come on then," said Alastriona grabbing the other girl by the hand and pulling her to her feet.

* * *

><p>"Your sister is fraternizing with the mudblood, Draco," Blaise Zabini commented looking from the place where Alastriona and Hermionie had just been over to Draco who was working on some mathematical calculations he was sure could help him with the vanishing cabinet.<p>

"Excuse me?" Draco asked arching an eyebrow at Blaise.

"She just left with Granger," he replied coolly.

A frown creased Draco's lips forming unattractive lines in his brow. "She really does need to stop fucking everything that moves," Draco commented distaste dripping hatefully from his tone.

"You should probably have talk with her about standards…the Dark Lord won't want to hear that a Malfoy is dirtying herself with muggle blood," Blaise said.

"You, will not tell me what I should and should not do Blaise Zabini," snapped Draco his eyes though tired and stressed flashed dangerously.

"I am merely making a suggestion my friend," Blaise replied raising a hand to show his defeat before adding in an undertone. "There was talk that Draco…talk that your dear sister refuse to join the Dark Lord."

"Not a refusal…," Draco snapped. "She merely wished to wait." With those words Draco snapped the book shut and stormed out of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>If you review I shall give you a cookie...okay maybe not but there will be more smutty scenes and lemons to come so ;D review to make me happy?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys ^^ you know your opinions mean the world to me! So here is chapter five!**

* * *

><p>The pair of them strolled down the hall as if it was perfectly normal routine for them, despite the stares, or Alastriona did. Hermionie wrung her hands together nervously biting her lip as she contemplated what she ought to say to Alastriona who simply strolled along beside her stoically staring ahead of them, sending the occasional glare as the passing student. Ancient Runes was on the fifth floor while the library was all the way down the stairs to the ground floor and down the corridor from the Great Hall. A rather lengthy walk to make in complete silence. "So um what is it that you were dreaming about then?" Hermionie asked off handedly.<p>

"Nothing that you need be worrying about Granger," Alastriona snapped shooting Hermionie a sharp look and continued walking.

"Um what classes are you taking this year, other than Ancient Runes I mean?" Hermionie asked sheepishly not really wishing to be snapped at again. Yet she didn't know why she had wanted to walk with her to begin with…or why she felt the need to make any attempt to make conversation even when Alastriona had made no attempt of her own.

Slowly Alastriona opened her mouth to speak before closing it swiftly and, grabbing Hermionie's wrist almost painfully, and jerking her around a corner and slamming her against the wall. "Hey!" Hermionie exclaimed attempting to jerk her hand away from Alastriona's iron grip.

"Shut it will you," Alastriona snapped taking her other wrist and putting them both against the wall on either side of Hermionie's head.

"What are you doing?" Hermionie exclaimed.

"Do you ever stop talking and asking questions?" Alastriona asked in a low voice leaning forward so that the tip of her nose was nearly brushing against Hermionie's.

All of a sudden Hermionie felt all the breath swept from her lungs as if she were incapable of drawing in air. She tried to form words to tell Alastriona to let her go but no words came out even when she moved her lips; still no sounds escaped her lips. As Hermionie struggled for words a very broad, very seductive, very Malfoy smirk spread across her lips. "Have you ever kissed a girl Granger?" Alastriona hissed softly a lustful glint crossing her eyes as they met Hermionie's golden brown ones.

"N-no. I haven't," she said looking confused and unsure.

The smirk on Alastriona's face twisted even further adding to her lust gilled gaze. "Hermionie!" called a male voice from down the hall causing both of their heads to turn.

"Ronald," Hermionie said as Alastriona dropped her hands and stepped back.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Ron snapped as he and Harry stalked down the hall towards them, his eyes focused on Alastriona with a hate filled stare. Something deep down inside Hermionie twisted with anger at the sight of the look Ron was presently giving the Malfoy girl.

"Well, Miss Granger and I were just having a chat; now weren't we Granger?" Alastriona said batting her eyelashes at Ron in an annoyingly sweet way just to push his buttons.

"I-" Hermionie began but Harry almost immediately cut her off. "Really because to me if looks like you were assaulting my friend," he snapped.

"Assaulting?" Alastriona asked her eyes narrowing at him in disgust as she let a hand fall to her chest in a melodramatic fashion. "I've inflicted absolutely no harm on your little mudblood, have I dearie?"

Hermionie paused for a second glancing from the positively rage filled faces of Harry and Ron to Alastriona's, obviously fake, innocent face that was poorly covering up her smirk. "Well…no you haven't," Hermionie answered causing Harry and Ron's rage to subside slightly.

"You'll not lay a finger on her again. You hear that Malfoy?" Ron snapped taking a step closer to her as if in an attempt to truly threaten her.

"You dare speak to me in such a way you filthy blood traitor!" Alastriona snapped whipping out her wand and hexing the lot of them, sending them flying a few feet down the hall.

"Why you nasty little," Ron sneered jumping to his feet and opening his mouth to shoot a hex back at her but the moment he opened his mouth he stopped.

"And what do we have here?" came the drawling voice of Severus Snape as he stalked down the then silent corridor.

"The Weasley boy tried to hex me Professor," said Alastriona, fake scared and worried faces replacing her previously hate filled gaze. "I'm sorry Professor…I was only attempting to defend myself."

"Really now Mister Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor-"Snape began before he was interrupted by Ron's outraged voice.

"Professor? She attacked me first!" Ron exclaimed.

"And a detention in my office, tonight!" he said shooting Ron a glare before turning on his heel and stalking back down the hall way.

* * *

><p>Draco tapped his quill impatiently on the side of his parchment as he stared blankly at the board not taking notes as professor McGonagall lectured over a subject he hadn't even caught the name of. "Would you bloody well stop that Draco," snapped the voice of Pansy Parkinson from next to him her hand closing around his instantly as she spoke.<p>

He looked up from his blank parchment and at her face shooting her a venomous glare before looking back to the paper. "Draco?" she whispered.

"What do you want Parkinson? Am I breathing too loud for you now?" he snapped in an undertone his eyes narrowed at her.

"Blimey," she murmured more to herself then to him. "I just wanted to know what happened this summer…why you never wrote me back."

"I never wrote to you because I did not wish to speak to you Parkinson," he snapped.

"Were you busy? You know…with work…for _him_?" she asked softly.

Draco clenched his jaw in frustration praying for patients and hopefully more sleep in the near future. "Parkinson. I will say this one time and one time only," he whispered slowly his voice almost coming out as a growl. "You are never to ask me about _him_ again."

"But Draco I thought you liked me…and you'd want to confide in me," she murmured looking truly crest fallen at Draco's words.

He gripped the desk for a moment before swiftly sweeping his things into his bag and simply stalking from the room in the middle of the lesson. He heard Professor McGonagall call his name once or twice but by that point he had blocked out all sound. All he wanted was to see Alastriona and for her to calm him down, she always knew what to say to calm him down.

* * *

><p>When Hermionie finally made it to Ancient Runes the only seat left in the room was next to Alastriona in the very back desk as far away from the Professor as possibly. Something told her Alastriona had taken the sea on purpose knowing she would be late or perhaps she had simply not wanted to be near the Professor. Regardless as to how it came to be she still had no other choices. She simply slid into her seat and began taking notes. She let her hair fall in a curtain around one side of her face creating a small barrier between her and Alastriona; she didn't see the smirk spread across the Malfoy girl's lips at the action.<p>

As the lesson progressed Hermionie began to become comfortable again the dark haired Malfoy twin as her mind began to drift away from the feel of her lips so close to her own and into the world of Ancient Runes. The Professor was explaining some type of mathematic formula that can be used con triangularly shaped Runes when she felt a strange sensation ghost across her thigh. She frowned down at her notes for a moment furrowing her eyebrows and glancing down. There was nothing there. It must have simply been her imagination.

"You may now begin on the in class assignment which I have written on the board. Once you finish you may be dismissed," said the Professor.

The class worked in relative silence for a few minutes before Hermionie sighed in frustration, running a hand through her, pushing it all back and, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt the same sensation ghosting across her thigh and her eyes snapped open to find Alastriona's fingers trailing over the fabric of her skirt. Hermionie froze. All of a sudden all the thoughts that had been racing through her head during the almost kiss came back filling her mind with thoughts she almost wanted to say couldn't possibly be her's. She suddenly craved that touch, the feeling of Alastriona's lips ghosting over her skin, pressed to her lips, anything. Anything to relieve the sudden aching she felt in her core. "Do you need help with the Runes?" Alastriona whispered softly in a tone that told Hermionie she knew exactly what she was doing to her.

"I-I'm fine," Hermionie murmured biting her lip slightly.

"If you say so Granger," Alastriona said smirking and stuffing her things into her bag as she strode up to hand in her own assignment.

Hermionie couldn't help but watch the graceful swish of her hips and notice how delicious her legs looked in her school skirt. "Have a nice day Granger," she said in an undertone with a wink before striding out of the class room.

* * *

><p>Out in the hall Draco stood by the exit of the Ancient Runes class room hoping his sister would be quick in finishing her class room assignments so he would be able to see her. He didn't need to interrupt anymore classes that day. Just as he had the thought of what would happen if he burst into the class and said he needed her for something urgent, Alastriona strode out the door looking very pleased with herself. "Someone's in a good mood," he commented from the spot where he stood leaning against the wall.<p>

"Well you're in a right pissy mood, what happened to you?" she asked arching her delicate eyebrow at him.

"Parkinson," he replied knowing everything would instantly be explained.

"Ah, dunno what you ever saw in her she's a proper puff," said the dark haired Malfoy rolling her eyes and linking her arm with her brother's.

"Anyway, why're you so pleased hm?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know," she said smiling.

"I saw you talking with Granger in the library," he said abruptly stopping his walk.

"What of it brother?" she asked dangerously her eyes narrowing.

"People will talk if they see you associating with her," he said in a serious tone.

"Isn't the point that we're supposed to be acting normally brother? Why should I leave my conquest goals behind simply because you've made a stupid decision?" she snapped anger filling her voice as she spoke.

"OH! So you admit you want Granger?" he asked jealousy seeping from his words like venom.

"Perhaps I do! What I do with my life is no concern of yours _brother_," she sneered her finger's curling into a fist as she contemplated punching him in the face.

"She's a mudblood!" he yelled.

The word echoed around the empty corridor for a moment as Alastriona glared venomously at Draco. Neither of them dared to move. "I can't stand you," she snarled. "I will shag whomever I please and you will not have any say in it."

With that she turned on her heel and stalked down the hall and away from Draco, who was left in the middle of the hall feeling slightly shell shocked and hurt by her words. She had never said such a thing to him before, regardless of how angry she was with him. He could have sworn she was going to slap him for a moment or two there as well. All he wanted to do was be with her but, she very obviously didn't wish to talk to him any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me who you want to see kiss first? Alastriona and Hermionie or Alastriona and Draoc?<strong>

**One or the other it's comming next chapie ^^ so REVIEW go go go **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: i was greatful for everybody's opinion in the reviews xD lol pretty much all of them were voting for Draco and Alastriona to kiss so we'll have to see how that plays out won't we ^^**

**Review for there will be much more Draco/Ali smutt on the way if you do. And hopefully they will make up from their fight**

* * *

><p>That night at dinner Hermionie walked into the hall her eyes scanning over the Slytherin table absently for any sign of Alastriona before she turned and walked over to the Gryffindor table. As she took her seat next to Ron she caught the topic of their conversation. "I mean apparently they were screaming at each other right outside the Ancient Runes class room. Seamus said he walked out of the class room a few minutes after it got quiet and just found Malfoy standing there blankest expression on his face. Said his face was red like she slapped him or something!" said Ron.<p>

"What are you talking about Ronald?" she asked arching her eyebrow at him. "Did Draco upset Pansy again or something?"

"The Malfoy twins had a row outside the Ancient Runes class room today!" Ron exclaimed.

"Supposedly it was about some girl Alastriona's after at the moment," said Ginny with a shrug.

"They were actually fighting over it?" Hermionie asked her brow furrowing slightly in confusion.

"I know right? I thought she just shagged people and moved on ya know," Ron added.

Hermionie bobbed her head absently wondering who it was. "Any idea who the person is?" Hermionie asked.

"No idea! That's the thing innit'? It's seemed like she's hardly even been speaking with anyone besides her brother and their little circle," Dean said shrugging as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. "All I know it it's a muggle-born."

"How'd you know that?" Harry, who had otherwise been silent through the whole conversation, asked arching an eyebrow.

"Someone heard Malfoy shout that the person was a _"mudblood" _at her," said Dean.

Hermionie's eyebrows shot up at that comment as her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table her eyes falling on Draco. The rest of the conversation was lost to her when his eyes suddenly met her's and a severe hate filled death stare was thrown her way. If it were possible it was more threatening than any look he had ever given her prior to that and all of a sudden her blood ran cold.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and Alastriona Malfoy walked into the hall her head held up high as she strode over to the Slytherin table and sat down. It wasn't that she had sat down at the Slytherin table that was significant, she always sat there despite having friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, it was that she sat at the opposite end of the table from Draco. Instead of sitting at the end closer to the doors where the pair of them usually sat surrounded by their _devoted followers_ she walked all the way down to the end of the table near the teachers.

"Well that's settled, they must be in a fight," commented Dean off handedly as if it were nothing.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Ron asked.

"Dunno…think they'll be a bit more bearable to be around since they won't be plotting together?" asked Seamus.

"Not a chance. Remember the last fight they had? Over Gareth? They were right vicious to anyone who spoke to either of them, even the other Slytherin students were frightened," said Hermionie.

"That's true…," Seamus murmured before going back to his pudding.

* * *

><p>"Draco…why isn't Ali sitting with us?" Pansy asked coolly trying not to act too interested in the conflict between the Malfoy twins.<p>

Draco's fingers tightened noticeably around his fork to the point where his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "You vile pug face bitch! What happens between my sister and I is no business of yours!" he sneered before basically throwing the fork at the table and stalking to the exit of the Great Hall.

He was angry of course, angry that Alastriona was wasting her time with a mudblood, angry that her attention wasn't on him when he needed her, angry that she didn't seem to reciprocate his feelings, angry that he knew he could never force her. But very most of all he was angry that he loved her despite it all.

* * *

><p>Later Draco found himself storming up to the Room of Requirement alone that night blowing off the promise he had made to Alastriona to get some sleep. If she wasn't even speaking to him why should he have to follow through with some stupid promise?<p>

* * *

><p>The corridors were silent seeing as the majority of the students had all gone to bed after dinner or at the very least retired to their own respective common rooms for the night. Yet Alastriona Malfoy found herself striding slowly along the corridor next to the Astronomy tower. It was a peaceful place where she could think away from the babbling idiots that were surely in the common room gossiping about the fight she and Draco were in. They hadn't a clue what was going on nor was it their business either. A frown marred her lips pulling them down at the corners in an unflattering fashion.<p>

She walked silently up the stairs of the tower to the top where she sat down and gazed at the stars. Draco was her best friend, at times her only friend. She ran her hand over her face frustratedly. It wasn't as if she had any romantic type feelings for the mudblood girl. She simply wished to bed her and then move on. It would be simply foolish for her to allow herself to feel anything for such a girl, not only foolish for her but foolish to allow anyone of such a low blood standing to touch her heart. No nobody had ever touched her heart to begin with so she could hardly even grasp the concept of love. The only person close enough to her that she could say she loved would be Draco. She certainly didn't love her parents, the stupid prats certainly felt nothing for her…perhaps her mother but defiantly not Lucius, that man was hardly a man at all. Most defiantly not Gareth, she had enjoyed his company while it lasted but when it came down to it the only person she'd ever lay her life down for was _Draco._ The only person who invoked any feeling in her aside from distaste and sheer annoyance at their company that was devoid of sexual activities.

Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs that caused her to jump and break from her train of thought. "Who's there?" she called standing to her feet and looking down the stairs waiting for the person to come round the corner.

She waited a moment in silence as she listened to the footsteps stop. Apprehensively Alastriona stood to her feet and began to climb down a few steps until she saw Professor Trelawney standing there breathing heavily one hand on the wall for support. "Professor?" she asked arching an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly the Professor's head snapped up from the ground her eyes blank and devoid of emotion as she spoke. "_The Storm Approaches. Neither can live while the other survives. The death of the brilliance at Hogwarts marks the day. The day the light in the Manor is extinguished. Be wary for the one you choose to love will seal your fate in this war between wizards. Should you choose the wrong path only destruction will befall you,"_ said Professor Trelawney in a deep dry voice that was not her own.

"Professor?" Alastriona whispered.

In response Professor Trelawney began coughing harshly doubling over and holding onto her stomach for a moment before she was able to stand up right. "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked blinking her eyes wildly as if she had no idea where Alastriona had come from.

"Er…sorry professor was just headed down to the dungeons," she replied unsure what else to say as she snuck by Professor Trelawney sending her a confused look before scurrying down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The Malfoy Manor had quickly been taken over by the Dark Lord who had been in need of a base for the new order he was in the process of recruiting. Narcissa Malfoy had been left alone at the manor with Voldemort after her two children had gone back to Hogwarts for their sixth year, while Lucius was still in Azkaban. Every day she fretted constantly over the safety of her children yet still composing a completely impartial exterior at any mention of her son's dangerous mission. She knew very well that he had every intent to attempt to force her daughter into joining the Death Eaters as well.<p>

It was one particular morning when Narcissa sat in the kitchen sipping her morning coffee attempting to blink away the bags that were taking up residence under her eyes as of late. The soft tap at the kitchen door notified her of someone else's presence forcing her to drag her eyes from the coffee cup to meet the source of the sound. There in the door frame stood a small house elf carrying a silver platter in hand with an envelope sitting atop the silver. "Mistress," squeaked the elf. "A letter has arrived for you."

"Has it?" she replied dryly.

The elf didn't move nor did she respond to Narcissa's sarcastic comment. "Has he read it yet?" Narcissa asked calmly composing herself into cool indifference.

"N-no the D-dark Lord has said you may read it first…it is from M-master Draco," replied the elf.

Without another word Narcissa crossed the room snatching the letter off the silver platter and swiftly tearing it open. The letter contained three words she hadn't heard from Draco since he was a very small child, before Lucius had turned him into the proper reflection of a pureblood male.

_Mum, I'm scared._

_x- Draco_

Narcissa's breath caught in her chest at the sight of the words written distinctly in her son's hand and she clutched the letter to her chest. Biting her lip hard to keep back the tears Narcissa let the piece of parchment drift towards the ground; before she promptly flicked her wand lighting it on fire and stalking from the room, her coffee completely forgotten on the table. She knew there was much more Draco had wanted to say to her but there was no more trusting the post these days espically between the two of them...the Dark Lord intercepting basically all letters she recieved. The worry she felt for her children suddenly doubled in size filling her up as if it would simply swallow her being whole.

* * *

><p>A month. An entire month had passed and nobody had seen them speak a word to each other. When either of them were caught in the Slytherin common room together either Alastriona would leave and go to the library or they would simply sit on the opposite side of the room shooting childish glares at each other discreetly. Their lack of civility didn't only extend to each other either. It seemed nobody was spared from the Malfoy rage over that month. Anyone who spoke to either of them without due cause was punished severely and they nearly instantly regretted it. Alastriona's rage was quenched by sending random hexes and cursing people who dared irritate her. While Draco simply took house points or handed out detentions left and right, even more so then usual.<p>

It seemed the only person who had escaped Alastriona's rage at the world had been Hermionie, who spoke to her briefly during Ancient Runes every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday in an attempt to brighten the Malfoy girl's demeanor. Though she did not hex Hermionie she wasn't particularly kind either.

So when Friday came and Hermionie walked into the Ancient Runes class room she was not surprised to see Alastriona glaring hatefully forward at the board though her expression was calm. The anger and rage rolled off her in waves warning anybody with a brain to stay away and keep their trap shut. Hermionie found as of late that she cared less and less if Alastriona was angry or if she were smiling, she really enjoyed her company. "Granger," she greeted with passive hostility as Hermionie took her seat.

"After noon Ali," the words left her mouth before she had realized it. The only person she had ever heard call her that was Draco, she hadn't the slightest clue when she had started calling her that. Instinctively Hermionie braced herself for what could very well be a storm of rage.

She carefully observed as Alastriona's fingers flexed around the edge of the desk to the point where her already pale knuckles seemed to go white. Hermionie waited. Then suddenly Alastriona let out a slow breath Hermionie hadn't realized she had been holding. "Please refrain from calling me that, Granger," Alastriona said calmly running a hand through her hair as she composed her anger into a passively cool expression.

And just like that the mask was back into place. The mask she hid behind. The very mask that kept Hermionie from being able to understand her and become her friend, which in some ways was what Hermionie craved the most from her.

"Have you talked to Draco?" Hermionie asked bravely staring Alastriona in the eyes firmly holding the Malfoy girl's piecing and empty gaze.

"No, I'd think that would be obvious," she replied her expression remaining unchanged.

At that point the Professor entered the room and Alastriona turned back towards the board and remaining that way for the remainder of the class period. When the bell rang she stood swiftly from her desk and began packing her things up as Hermionie watched her absently. She found it increasingly difficult to stop herself from admiring Alastriona's beauty in the smallest of ways. For a moment she didn't understand why Alastriona had stopped and was currently standing there staring at her expectantly. "Are you going to pack up?" she asked pointedly arching her dark eyebrow at Hermionie.

Hermionie's eyes widened for a moment before she quickly closed her Ancient Runes book and stuffing it into her bag along with a few scarps of parchment and quills. After all her things were in her bag she threw it over her shoulder and followed Alastriona out of the class room. She said nothing as she followed Alastriona, down the halls and out onto the grounds, unsure what she ought to say to begin with.

Suddenly Alastriona came to a screeching halt at the very edge of the banks of the Black Lake her hard green eyes staring out over the dark waters as the breeze blew over the lake hitting them both. "Why'd you call me that today?" Alastriona asked so softly that it was almost inaudible to Hermionie.

There was silence for a moment as Hermionie stared at the back of Alastriona's head watching the long locks of wavy chocolate brown hair blowing in the wind as she wondered what to say. "Why did I call you what?" she murmured calmly in reply.

Alastriona took a deep breath and closed her eyes before letting it back out again. She had become very worn and tired in the month she and Draco had been fighting. It was needless to say she missed him dearly, though she would never tell him that. She wanted him to apologize for his behavior. Though she doubted that would happen. When Hermionie had called her by the nickname Draco had given her as a child her chest had tightened in a painful unfamiliar way. She truly missed him.

"You called me Ali," Alastriona muttered as she opened her eyes and turned back around to face Hermionie. "Why?"

"I-I," Hermionie began unsure what to say. She had no idea what had possessed her to say it, it had just sort of slipped out. "I haven't a clue."

A frown started to form on Alastriona's deep red lips as she thought over Hermionie's response. For a moment both girls simply stood there staring at each other neither knowing what to do or say. The awkwardness in the air was thick even five minutes later, as Alastriona raised her hand to her head and scratched the back of her head in thought. She sighed again closing her eyes tightly for a moment as her chest tightened painfully in longing to hug her brother.

There was a brief silence before Alastriona heard Hermionie walking through the dead leaves towards her. When she opened her eyes Hermionie stood directly in front of her with her hand out stretched as if she were about to reach out and touch her face. Alastriona's hand reached out swiftly her fingers closing around Hermionie's wrist as she stared into her brown eyes for a moment. Her hand slowly rose to her cheek and she felt thin line of moisture running down her cheek.

Alastriona stared at Hermionie her fingers still in an iron grip around her wrist so tightly that even if Hermionie had wanted to get away she would not have been able to. For a moment Hermionie thought that Alastriona was going to do something rash, perhaps not hurt her but, defiantly something rash.

Next thing she knew the shorter girl's arms were wrapped around her tightly her face pressed into Hermionie's chest as sob after sob wracked her body. Hermionie froze unsure what to do. She hadn't even thought Alastriona or any other Malfoy for that matter was capable of crying. "Alastriona?" Hermionie murmured hoarsely after a moment.

Alastriona's eyes snapped up to Hermionie's face as she rubbed away the tears. A sad smile crossed Hermionie's lips but was gone as quickly as it had come. She tucked a lock of hair behind the beautiful Malfoy girl's ear and slowly, as if her body were being controlled by some outside force, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Alastriona's soft pouty ones. To Hermionie it was as if that moment of weakness in Alastriona's mask had given her the strength to act on the feelings that had been growing slowly for the girl possibly ever since they had met.

Just as quickly as it happened it ended and Alastriona ripped herself from Hermionie's arms her red and puffy eyes wide and staring as if suddenly scared. And she ran. Hermionie had no time to say anything in to try and stop her. She just ran.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in the Room of Requirement alone staring at the Vanishing Cabniet the doom of his situation and the longing to be on good terms with his sister again overwhelming him with sadness and fear. Then suddenly he heard a banging on the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry to everyone who was expecting a DracoAli kiss finally D: but there is a plan I promise! And to make up for it I made this chapter extra long? So that counts for somehting right? I hope so xD**

**Please review anyway bc they're like cookies. No matter what kind they always taste delicious ^^**


End file.
